Meet Norman Pan
After Naveen and Ariel left for the party, a tan mouse watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Toby, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a young Old English mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, blue eyes, dark red heart-shaped nose, pink ear innards, thin black eyebrows, and little hands and feet, wearing a light brown English cap, teal blue dress shirt, both a blue necktie and stockings, brown dress shoes, dark red suspenders, a black belt with a gold buckle, and navy blue knickerbockers. His name is Norman Frierson, Olivia's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a female white duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet and long eyelashes, wearing a yellow blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a green bow, and a matching bracelet on her left wrist, along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Daisy Duck. Soon Norman crept to the nursery window with Daisy behind him. He saw that Olivia, Mickey, and Donald are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Toby's doghouse. Daisy flew ahead of him. "Over there, Daisy!" Norman whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Daisy shook her head. Norman frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Norman looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Daisy played the music box. "Daisy!" he hissed. Daisy immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Daisy rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious duck, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty duck?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Norman to come over. "What is it?" Norman asked. "Look inside!" Daisy said, excitedly. As Norman opened the drawer, Daisy flew in to get the shadow. But Norman's shadow flew out, and Norman wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Daisy inside. Norman tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the young male mouse's reach, and Norman pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Norman came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Olivia woke up. She found Norman on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Norman Frierson!" she cried, startling the Old English boy mouse. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Norman, I knew you'd come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Olivia talked, Daisy peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Norman with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She saw Norman floating above the shoe she was using as the bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Olivia said, as she kissed Norman on the cheek, causing him to blush. Daisy became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Norman said. "My name is Olivia. Olivia Emily Grace Flaversham Taylor." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Olivia's good enough." Norman said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Toby get your shadow, Norman?" Olivia asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Norman said, while Daisy got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Olivia asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Norman answered, as Daisy slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Mouse Kids." "Lost Mouse Kids? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Olivia said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Norman hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Olivia smiled, "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Norman asked. "Because my daddy wouldn't allow me to marry you." Olivia answered. "He did what?" Norman quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Olivia said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Norman said. Olivia started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Norman said and took Olivia's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Olivia asked. In the drawer, Daisy got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Norman answered, "To Neverland!" Daisy was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Olivia said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Norman said, as Daisy left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Norman, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mommy say?" Norman was confused and then asked, "Mommy? What's a mommy?" "Why, Norman, mommy means mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Daisy pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Olivia said as Norman says. Norman then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Olivia stopped and said, while getting out of her baby blue footy pajamas and matching hair-bow into her light blue long-sleeved shirt, white collar with a forest green bow, blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes while putting a red hair-bow behind her left ear. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Daisy was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Daisy was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Norman was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Olivia and Norman moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Daisy tried to stop her, Norman saw Daisy and bounced on the hammock Donald was using as the bed, catching Daisy in his hat so he jumped off the boat waterbed. Donald woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Mickey! Mickey, wake up! He's here!" Donald said, as he jumped out of bed. Mickey was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he put on his glasses, he was shocked that Norman was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Olivia asked. Norman came back as he caught Daisy in his hat. "Daisy Duck. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Donald put on his blue hat and sailor suit with a red bowtie, white lining, and four white buttons while Mickey got out of his T-shirt and pants and into his yellow shoes and red shorts with yellow buttons, the little duck said, "Hello, Norman Frierson. I'm Donald Duck Taylor." "My name is Mickey Mouse Taylor. How do you do?" the older male mouse asked. Donald then looked inside Norman's hat as Norman replied, "Hello." "Wow! A swan." Donald said in awe of seeing Daisy. "A female duck?" Olivia asked in awe. "Amazing." Mickey removed his glasses in awe. In Norman's hat, Daisy frowned and growled as Norman heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the female duck doing?" Donald asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Olivia asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Norman joked, making Olivia laugh, while Daisy flew out of his hat. "Why thank you." Olivia blushed. "You are very welcome." Norman replied, kissing Olivia's hand. Daisy flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Olivia. Let's go!" Norman said, as he put his hat back on. Donald held Olivia's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Olivia answered. "Neverland?" Donald asked. "Norman's taking us." Olivia told her brothers. As Norman hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Mickey and Donald." Olivia said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Mickey said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Donald said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Norman chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you gotta take orders." Mickey saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Donald said, saluting too. "But, Norman, how do we get to Neverland?" Olivia asked. "Fly, of course." Norman told her. "Fly?" Olivia asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Olivia asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Mickey and Olivia knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Norman nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Olivia asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Mickey asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Olivia said in awe. "He can fly!" Mickey said in awe too. "He flewed." Donald said. Normanspun around and landed on the bedpost, saying, "Now, you try." Olivia took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Mickey was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Norman too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a Lenape mouse." "Now, everybody try." Norman floated up and held Olivia's hand while Olivia held Mickey's hand and Donald's hand as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flewy, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Norman saw that and was confused. Daisy laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Norman frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Daisy dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Daisy heard that. "Dust?" Mickey and Olivia asked in confusion. "Dust?" Donald asked. Daisy tried to fly away, but Norman grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Daisy on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Olivia smiled. Donald covered his head, and Mickey looked at it in awe. As Norman was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Donald thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Olivia said, as she used her skirt as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Mickey said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Donald said, flapping his arms. Olivia saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Norman shouted. "We can fly!" Olivia, Mickey, and Donald cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Norman then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Toby then heard someone as he looked up and saw Norman flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Toby gasped and couldn't believe his eyes. Olivia flew out of the nursery window, and Mickey flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Toby saw them, and the dog covered his eyes with his ears, as he lifted one ear to see and gasped in shock. Donald flew out with his stuffed toy bandicoot. Daisy stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Toby barked up, as Norman and Olivia dived down each, but Mickey was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Donald dived down and lost his stuffed toy bandicoot, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Norman turned as Olivia followed him. Mickey used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Donald could't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Toby barked. Donald then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue Toby continued barking and flapped his ears as he wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Donald then grabbed Daisy and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Toby and right on his as he floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Toby then called out, "Come on, Donald!" He now flew with the others. Toby waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Norman flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Olivia looked at her reflection, but Daisy messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Norman pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Olivia! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Olivia took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Norman, Olivia, Mickey, and Donald flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes